1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch-sensitive rotary switch and, more particularly, to a switch configured to be touched along a rotary path so as to turn on or off, or adjust stepwise the magnitude of power supplied from, an external power source.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumer electronics such as computers, communication devices, and home appliances are often equipped with rotary switches. Typically, a rotary switch is used to switch on or off a power source or adjust the magnitude of power supplied therefrom, thereby adjusting the operation speed or output power of an electric appliance powered by the power source. For example, a rotary switch may be used to adjust the rotation speed of an electric fan, the coolness of an air conditioner, the acoustic volume of a loudspeaker, the signal strength of a radio, and so forth.
As is well known, most rotary switches are composed of mechanical structures which include a switch main body, a spindle pivotally connected to the switch main body and configured to be turned by the user, and a knob provided at the top of the spindle to facilitate turning by the user. Generally, a rotary switch is electrically connected to the circuit of an electric appliance, and the resistance of the rotary switch can be controlled by the spindle for current and voltage adjustment. Thus, the power supplied to the circuit from an external power source can be controlled to thereby control the operation speed and output power of the electric appliance.
However, the mechanical rotary switch described above is an analog control device with relatively low precision in control. Moreover, the mechanical components of a mechanical rotary switch tend to get loose, malfunction, or become damaged after long-term and frequent use, not to mention that a deposition of dust or a buildup of grime on the mechanical components may, if not shortening the service life of the rotary switch, compromise the ability of the rotary switch to adjust and control a power source.
In view of the above, the inventor of the present invention put years of practical experience in the manufacture and design of electronic switches into extensive research and experiment and finally succeeded in developing the present invention for overcoming the aforementioned problems.